Take Down
Take Down Take Down is a Normal-type move that inflicts damage to the user. Pokémon who can learn the move Name / / / / / / / Bulbasaur TM09 TM09 Ivysaur TM09 TM09 Venusaur TM09 TM09 Charmander TM09 TM09 Charmeleon TM09 TM09 Charizard TM09 TM09 Squirtle TM09 TM09 Wartortle TM09 TM09 Blastoise TM09 TM09 Butterfree TM09 TM09 Beedrill TM09 TM09 Pidgey TM09 TM09 Pidgeotto TM09 TM09 Pidgeot TM09 TM09 Rattata TM09 TM09 Raticate TM09 TM09 Spearow TM09 TM09 Fearow TM09 TM09 Ekans TM09 TM09 Arbok TM09 TM09 Pikachu TM09 TM09 Raichu TM09 TM09 Sandshrew TM09 TM09 Sandslash TM09 TM09 Nidoran♀ TM09 TM09 Breeding Breeding Breeding Breeding Nidorina TM09 TM09 Nidoqueen TM09 TM09 Nidoran♂ TM09 TM09 Breeding Breeding Breeding Breeding Nidorino TM09 TM09 Nidoking TM09 TM09 Clefairy TM09 TM09 Start Clefable TM09 TM09 Vulpix TM09 TM09 Ninetales TM09 TM09 Jigglypuff TM09 TM09 Wigglytuff TM09 TM09 Zubat TM09 TM09 Golbat TM09 TM09 Oddish TM09 TM09 Gloom TM09 TM09 Paras TM09 TM09 Parasect TM09 TM09 Venonat TM09 TM09 Venomoth TM09 TM09 Diglett TM09 TM09 Dugtrio TM09 TM09 Meowth TM09 TM09 Persian TM09 TM09 Psyduck TM09 TM09 Golduck TM09 TM09 Mankey TM09 TM09 Primeape TM09 TM09 Growlithe Level 30/TM09 Level 30/TM09 Level 26 Level 25 Level 25 Level 31 Arcanine TM09 TM09 Poliwag TM09 TM09 Poliwhirl TM09 TM09 Poliwrath TM09 TM09 Abra TM09 TM09 Kadabra TM09 TM09 Alakazam TM09 TM09 Machop TM09 TM09 Machoke TM09 TM09 Machamp TM09 TM09 Bellsprout TM09 TM09 Weepinbell TM09 TM09 Victreebel TM09 TM09 Tentacool TM09 TM09 Tentacruel TM09 TM09 Geodude TM09 TM09 Graveler TM09 TM09 Golem TM09 TM09 Ponyta Level 43/TM09 Level 43/TM09 Level 34 Level 31 Level 31 Level 28 Rapidash Level 47/TM09 Level 47/TM09 Slowpoke TM09 TM09 Slowbro TM09 TM09 Manemite TM09 TM09 Magneton TM09 TM09 Farfetch'd TM09 TM09 Doduo TM09 TM09 Dodrio TM09 TM09 Seel Level 45/TM09 Level 45/TM09 Level 32 Level 37 Level 37 Level 37 Dewgong Level 50/TM09 Level 50/TM09 Level 42 Level 42 Level 37 Shellder TM09 TM09 Breeding Breeding Breeding Breeding Cloyster TM09 TM09 Gengar TM09 TM09 Onix TM09 TM09 Drowzee TM09 TM09 Hypno TM09 TM09 Krabby TM09 TM09 Kingler TM09 TM09 Voltorb TM09 TM09 Electrode TM09 TM09 Exeggcute TM09 TM09 Exeggutor TM09 TM09 Cubone TM09 TM09 Marowak TM09 TM09 Hitmonlee TM09 TM09 Hitmonchan TM09 TM09 Lickitung TM09 TM09 Koffing TM09 TM09 Weezing TM09 TM09 Rhyhorn Level 55/TM09 Level 55/TM09 Level 49 Level 43 Level 43 Level 33 Rhydon Level 64/TM 09 Level 64 Level 54 Level 43 Level 43 Chansey TM09 TM09 Tangela TM09 TM09 Kangaskhan TM09 TM09 Horsea TM09 TM09 Seadra TM09 TM09 Goldeen TM09 TM09 Seaking TM09 TM09 Staryu TM09 TM09 Starmie TM09 TM09 Mr. Mime TM09 TM09 Scyther TM09 TM09 Jynx TM09 TM09 Electabuzz TM09 TM09 Magmar TM09 TM09 Pinsir TM09 TM09 Tauros Level 51/TM09 Level 51/TM09 Level 53 Level 53 Level 53 Level 35 Gyarados TM09 TM09 Lapras TM09 TM09 Eevee Level 45/TM09 Level 42/TM09 Level 42 Level 42 Level 42 Level 43 Porygon TM09 TM09 Omanyte TM09 TM09 Omastar TM09 TM09 Kabuto TM09 TM09 Kabutops TM09 TM09 Aerodactyl Level 45/TM09 Level 45/TM09 Level 43 Level 43 Level 43 Level 41 Snorlax TM09 TM09 Articuno TM09 TM09 Zapdos TM09 TM09 Moltres TM09 TM09 Dratini TM09 TM09 Mewtwo TM09 TM09 Mew TM09 TM09 Hoothoot Level 28 Level 28 Level 28 Level 25 Noctowl Level 33 Level 33 Level 33 Level 27 Chinchou Level 37 Level 37 Level 37 Level 27 Lanturn Level 43 Level 43 Level 43 Start Mareep Breeding Breeding Breeding Breeding Girafarig Breeding Breeding Breeding Breeding Pineco Level 15 Level 15 Level 15 Level 9 Dunsparce Level 38 Level 34 Level 34 Level 37 Snubbull Level 43 Level 43 Level 43 Level 37 Granbull Level 51 Level 49 Level 49 Level 43 Qwilfish Level 37 Level 37 Level 37 Level 41 Heracross Level 35 Level 37 Level 37 Level 31 Teddiursa Breeding Breeding Breeding Breeding Swinub Level 28/Breeding Level 28/Breeding Level 28/Breeding Level 32/Breeding Mantine Level 25 Level 22 Level 22 Level 31 Phanpy Level 25/TD> Level 25 Level 25 Level 10 Stantler Level 40 Level 37 Level 37 Level 21 Mudkip Level 28 Level 28 Level 28 Marshtomp Level 31 Level 31 Level 31 Poochyena Level 33 Level 33 Start Mightyena Level 37 Level 37 Start Seedot Breeding Breeding Breeding Whismur Breeding Breeding Breeding Aron Level 25 Level 25 Level 25 Carvanha Level 31 Level Level 31 Numel Level 29 Level 29 Level 21 Swablu Level 31 Level 31 Level 28 Barboach Breeding Chimecho Level 17 Level 17 Level 22 Relicanth Level 29 Level 29 Level 29 Luvdisc Level 24 Level 24 Level 14 Beldum Start Start Start Starly Level 29 Staravia Level 33 Bidoof Level 33 Bibarel Level 38 Shinx Breeding Shieldon Level 15 Cherubi Level 31 Cherrim Level 35 Gible Level 15 Hippopotas Level 19 Mantyke Level 31 Rhyperior Level 33 Mamoswine Level 19 Category:Normal-type moves